This project will examine the health status and capacity for work of persons with arthritis aged 55 to 70 and assess whether improvement in health and capacity for work is occurring between two generations of such individuals. The specific aims are to 1) describe and contrast the two generations on a variety of health status, functional status, health habit, and demographic characteristic item data collected for both generations; 2) assess the relative importance of generation assignment to health and functional status; and 3) for each gender subgroup describe and contrast the generations on the health status, functional status, health habit, and demographic characteristics. Previously collected data from two generations of Framingham Study subjects will be utilized. First generation subjects are members of the original Framingham Heart Study Cohort with arthritis who were between the ages of 55 to 70 when studied from 1974 through 1978. Second generation subjects are members of the Framingham Offspring Study with arthritis who were between the ages of 55 to 70 when studied from 1991 through 1994. Approximately 280 subjects in each generation will be available. Initially described on the health status, functional status, health habit, and demographic variables. T test and chi square analysis methods will be used to contrast the generations on these variables. Regression methods will be used to assess the importance of generation assignment to health and functional status variables, adjusting for health habit and demographic differences. The results of this project will help determine the physical capacity of persons with arthritis in this age group for continued participation in the labor force, and therefore suggest their needs for retirement and disability income support programs and potential changes in the use of those programs.